Into Hershey's Cookies and Cream
by Tiki Rocket
Summary: Stupid piece of fluff I wrote at age 13. Poorly written, but good for a laugh ^_^ It may not all be corrected (I tried to fix it...) so bear with me.


Title: Into Hershey's Cookies and Cream  
Author: Tiki Rocket  
Summary/Editorial: This is a story that I thought of one night on the phone   
with my best friend/Fan-Fic writer LeaMarie.   
The commercials for Hershey's Cookies and Cream had started wearing into my  
mind, and the fact that it was after midnight only made it worse. As I made a tuna  
sandwich,   
and couldn't find any relish (Gasp!), I told LeaMarie that I couldn't find it.   
Her comment? "Where did all the relish go?" My reply? "Into Hershey's cookies   
and Cream!" There was a pause, and then laughter from the other end.  
We started making more cracks like that ( Variants being along the lines of: Mayo,  
peanut butter, rubber, water, scissors, windows, old gym socks {It's NOT the   
laundry machine after all!}, and others). Then we got the idea to put it into a   
fan fic.   
Most of our weird ideas get turned into fanfics some way or another,even events  
in our lives. Sometimes, though, it's just our imaginations going into overtime.  
Any way, if you have any questions or comments for me, my e-mail is:   
tikirocket@hotmail.com  
And a quick little P.S.: The fish and the cat are real. You'll understand  
by the end of the story.  
Dedication: In memory of Goldeen the goldfish, who died of Ick. (Yes, it IS  
a fish disease.)  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth were wandering through the woods, trying to   
figure out where Team Twerp was. Meowth had lost the scent a while ago, there were  
no tracks, and there were no screams of argument. This probably meant the   
fools went and got lost again.  
"Drat! Those little brats! I should beat some brains into them," Jessie   
snarled angrily. She was in a foul mood from all the walking and searching.  
"Where do you keep that thing, anyway?" Meowth asked.  
"What? The mallet?" Jessie said nervously, blushing. "It's not that important,  
really."  
"Come on, tell!" urged James.  
Jessie pulled them in closer and told. James blushed, and he and Meowth  
facefaulted.  
Jessie continued walking, and James and Meowth got up quickly and caught  
up with her.  
It was getting dark, so the trio decided to stop for the night. Jessie   
lead them to a little clearing right off the path, and they set up camp. Little   
did they know that I, the author (Just call me Tiki!) had a very amusing night   
planned for them.   
James started dinner. It was all canned, as usual, since they usually can't  
pack fresh foods with them unless they intended to eat it soon. (Though I wonder:   
Wouldn't they be able to carry apples? Those tend to last a little longer than  
most fruit, and don't need to be refridgerated- *Tiki's goldfish walks (?) over and   
slaps her in the face with it's tail and walks (?) back to the tank and starts swimming   
again. Tiki gives it an odd look and gets on with story.* Okay, that was a little  
weird.)  
Everyone ate the canned chili that James heated up, and then started   
unpacking essentials like clothing and other such things. (Opinions please!  
If they didn't spend so much money on clothes, wouldn't they have more money to  
buy food, like apples? *Tiki sees gold fish getting ready to walk (?)  
over and slap her again so she continues with the story quickly.)  
"Where's my pyjama shirt?" whined James. His pyjama shirt is nowhere to   
be found . He looked in the trees, and the surrounding forest, and even started going   
through Jessie's stuff when he looked up, saw Jessie reaching for the mallet, started   
blushing because he knew where it was hidden, and high-tailed it to the other end of  
the campsite.  
(...*Tiki starts typing another editorial, but sees goldfish watching her and decides  
not to.*)  
James whined again about his missing shirt. "Where did my pyjama shirt go?"  
"Into Hershey's Cookies and Cream," Meowth muttered sarcastically. "Get over   
it, you're a guy, you can sleep without it."  
"But I want my pyjama shirt!"  
"Meowth unsheathed his claws, which glittered menacingly in the glow from the fire.  
"You know, I just sharpened these, and haven't been able to test them yet," He  
growled. James took the hint, gulped, and sat down quietly.  
Things remained calm for about fifteen minutes, until Jessie yelled, "That's   
it, who took my compact mirror?! I need that mirror and if someone doesn't give it  
back soon, there is going to be bloodshed!"  
There was silence from the camp and the surrounding wood.   
"Jessie, let me tell you right now, it wasn't me," James says. He did not  
want to feel the wrath of Jessie. (Is the Goldfish asleep? Okay, good, am I the  
only one who thinks Jessie is over reacting just a little too much? *Tiki hears a   
splash, and quickly gets back to typing the story.*)  
Jessie turned on Meowth, eyes starting to shine with malevolence. "Where has  
my compact gone?" she snarled angrily.  
"Hey, for all I know it's in Hershey's Cookies and Cream with James's pyjama  
shirt!" Meowth replied defensively.  
Jessie continued glaring at him, then turned and stormed angrily back to her   
sleeping bag.  
Finally, everyone was almost ready for bed. It was Meowth's turn to go get   
something to put the fire out, and he had a bag which he intended to fill with dirt   
so he could dump it on the fire.  
As he was digging the dirt up and putting it into the bag, he hit a rock,   
chipping three claws.  
"Waaagh! I chipped my claws! Somebody call an ambulance!" he cried in  
anguish. (Believe me, he has plenty of reason to scream. Chipping or breaking nails  
is no fun, and will sometimes hurt. I know that if I broke a nail right now I'd- *Tiki  
is cut   
short by a tailfin hitting her; The goldfish has sprung a sneak attack on her this  
time.* GOLDEEN, STOPPIT!)   
"Oh shut up, Meowth," Jessie snapped. "just grab your file and sharpen it  
again."  
Meowth wass breathing hard; he panicked everytime he broke a claw. He  
carefully reached into his pack with his undamaged paw, cradling the other one near   
his body as if in pain, and shuffled through his bag to find his nail file.   
After digging around for a few moments, his search became more frantic.   
"I can't find my nail file! What am I gonna do?! Where did my nail file go?!"  
he cried, as if the nail file was a tool that could save a life.  
"Into Hershey's Cookies and Cream!" Jessie and James said in perfect unison.   
"Just go to bed Meowth. You can find it in the morning," James muttered through  
his pillow.  
Meowth stalked over to his sleeping bag, grumbling, "Humph! I won't be able to  
sleep without my claws all nice and sharp. Probably be dead by the time morning comes  
any way, do to loss of claws..."  
(Breaking a claw-er-nail, can be truly devastating! I know from personal   
experience. I broke a nail once and it took me an eternity to concentrate on anything  
else, especially since the edge of my nail was uneven...  
*Trails off, turns and smirks at the aquarium; Goldeen is swimming back and forth in  
front of the glass, glaring irritably at it's owner. Watching it eagerly is a twenty  
pound tux cat.* Good boy, Kyle. Now, on with the story!)  
No one foundnds their belongings the next morning.   
Meowth had dark shadows under his eyes, and he looked half dead. Jessie's hair  
was out of it's usual order, since she had no mirror to see it in so she could brush it  
into place. James was a strange shade of blue, because he'd was cold all night.  
No one bothered with making breakfast. Team Rocket headed straight for the   
nearest town, which wass about five miles away, because they couldn't stand missing these  
items and had to buy new ones.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were at a store. They had just bought some candy,   
and were sitting outside eating it.  
All of a sudden, Misty says, "I swear I am tasting cloth in this candy!   
I can feel the threads."  
Ash nodded his head. "Mine has something really rough in it. My tongue feels  
like the taste buds are being rubbed right off. It doesn't feel too good." (ha ha, dense  
Ash and Misty not thinking to spit it out... Wow, they really are morons, ya know? ^_^)  
Brock shrugged and said, "There's been nothing wrong with my candy. It tastes   
just fine." He took another bite and began to chew.  
All of a sudden, he was screaming in pain.  
"OW! I think I just cut my tongue!" He spits it out, and there was a shard   
of glass- no, a mirror, in the middle of it.  
"Jeez, what is this stuff?" Ash said. They all looked at their wrappers.  
It was Hershey's Cookies and Cream. (Wow, looks like Meowth was right...)  
FIN  



End file.
